Detective Conan -- The Truth
by littlebutterflyever9
Summary: Shinichi has just confessed the truth, but Ran doesn't take it the way he thought she would. The best thing they could do was to leave each other alone. But could they really survive the emotional torture, especially when Gin escapes prison and tries to shoot Ran? Will Shinichi save her and communicate again? And, most importantly, will their lives ever be the same again?
1. A Fork in the Road for Two People

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I hate you," she seethed, angrily hurtling the words at his already crippled state, tired and starving for at least an ounce of comfort.

His cobalt eyes widened at her statement of pure hatred in disbelief, slowly reaching out, trying to calm the violently shaking girl. "Ran . . . don't . . . don't let what I feared come to be . . . ."

She shook her head slowly, and he could see tears in her eyes.

Tears that confirmed his suspicions: She thought that he didn't trust her enough. To tell her . . . .

"You have _no_ idea what I had gone through," he suddenly snapped.

"And what if I had?" Her quiet voice rang through the house. "Would you have told me from the start, and then figure it out together?"

"Not telling you had been to protect you!"

"You didn't give me protection," she snapped. "All you gave me was anxiety and heartache for four months straight!"

For once, Shinichi was speechless. Then he tried again. "When the Black Organisation suspected you, I had to go to great lengths to stop their suspicions!"

"Yes, because if they suspected me, they'd start to suspect you too," she said plainly.

He sighed in exasperation. "I didn't care about myself. I still _don't._ All I cared about was that if Gin got wind of the pills shrinking instead of killing their targets, he will be sure to suspect _me_ and _Haibara_ FIRST! Don't you get it?! After he finds out about us, ALL of our friends and family will be KILLED by their hands filled with innocent people's blood! You don't know how bad this Organisation can get, Ran. You have absolutely _no_ idea. Because you haven't seen the world from a shrunken detective's point of view. You have never been in my shoes. You have never, ever, _completely_ understood me!"

She stared at him, wide-eyed, opening and closing her mouth.

"If you can't understand why I did this, then that confession in London really wasn't worth it." The words came out without him realising it.

She gasped softly. "Shinichi . . . you've got to give me some time to . . . think about this." However, her pride got the better of her. "But you still didn't give me any protection. I bet even _without_ it, I'd have still survived."

He reached his limit. All his frustration, sadness, heartache, and the yearning for comfort and encouragement was vented out in one deafening howl of, "Fine!" with an addition of "Keep on thinking like that, stubborn mind of yours!" He turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him. All of his anger been vented on the astonished girl, he walked briskly out of the house with no notice of anything else.

He sighed. Confessing the truth of Edogawa Conan and everything else had taken a toll on both of them. They needed to cool. She needed to cool. _He_ needed to cool.

He needed to stay away from her for a while, even if that meant wasting precious time with his only childhood friend.

Well, _ex-_ childhood friend.

Casting his eyes to the ground, he felt a droplet of water on his neck. He looked up and saw that a storm had arrived.

He smiled bitterly. This was what he felt like. And what he wanted. A question stood in front of him like a temporary barrier.

 _Is this really the right path to take . . . ?_

 **P.S. Hey, I updated this again, so everyone who's read this story until Chap 7, please read Chap 1 again and tell me whether it's good, all right? Thanks for the nice reviews!**


	2. Regret

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The scene replayed in my mind over and over again.

I shouldn't have said those words. Just one look at that face of his after I said it made me want to curl up in a corner and cry my eyes out.

His face had shown anguish - something I never wanted to see on his face ever again. He definitely thought I was on board the "You Betrayed Me" ship.

He didn't want me to die. He just wanted to protect me. Why hadn't I been grateful?

Because I was selfish - I was thinking of the point of him leaving me, not what his main goal was.

I hate myself for it.

Now he probably won't talk to me anymore.

 _He wouldn't love me anymore, either._

You idiot, Mouri Ran!

Ever since that horrendous day, I had felt hollow inside. The pain of loneliness made me want to throw up. So hard.

Something was missing.

Him.

Everything about him. His cocky "I-know-it-all" smile. His voice. His laughter. His firm yet gentle touch. The way he acts with criminals, and the high amounts of justice in him.

A voice in my head shouted, _Idiot Kudo Shinichi. Idiot, idiot, idiot! Making me feel this way . . . ._

But it was my fault.

 _It's not fair,_ the voice whimpered.

Ironic thing was, I deserved it.


	3. Light Revenge

**Chapter 3**

Sheesh . . . what was wrong with her? Had she been even conscious when she said that in my face?! " _I hate you."_ All right! Fine! I don't care anymore.

Do you even regret it?! If you don't care, then I don't either! Let's see what happens when I give your delicate feelings a harder shove!

I know, I should give her a little time because I've just explained Conan and the other stuff. And I know that I should let her rant. But nobody should say that to a person who had already succumbed to low spirits, feeling lost and empty as the listener of the story! Especially when the listener knew the teller's feelings! No way, no mercy.

Not then. Not now. Not _ever_ again.

My hands curled into fists, the rain pouring on me.

She wasn't grateful. At all. Not even a sliver of gratitude.

Well, if you're going to shut yourself up and give me the cold shoulder, I'll do just the same.

And I bet you won't survive it.

I will show you, Ran.

I'll show you _exactly,_ what emotional torture _re_ _ally_ is.

 **To Be Continued . . . . reviews please!**


	4. An Unusual School Day 01

**Chapter 4**

School starts again today. I wonder if I would be able to ignore him.

Well, he would probably be ignoring me anyway, so it wouldn't be so big a problem.

I showered, changed into my uniform and hurried down the road, yelling a "bye" to my father on the way out.

A few minutes later, the school stood towering over me. As I stepped into the school premises, a thought came into my mind.

 _This is the first time you came to school alone, you know._

My mind just stated a fact, and I just accepted it.

 _Click._

I abruptly stiffened. I tried to relax, but couldn't.

 _Someone was watching me._ But who?

I can't turn around. No, I _won't._

I slowly took a step towards the school. And another.

Nothing happened.

It must have been my imagination, then.

I shrugged slightly and continued walking, trying to feel calmer. Besides, I always had my karate ready . . . unless it was a gun being aimed at me.

But I wasn't convinced at all. That nobody had been watching me.

I guess I'll have to look out for spies today.

I _do_ hope you didn't curse me, Kudo. Or I will karate chop you _so_ damn hard!


	5. An Unusual School Day 02

**Chapter 5**

I yawned and stretched myself. Turning over, I rubbed my eyes. After a few seconds of blinking, my vision sharpened and my gaze swept over the room with it's pale blue walls. I let out a sigh of contentment. The sun was up high over my bedroom window of my two-storey house, and songbirds were merrily chirping. A horrifying thought came to mind and I sat up so fast I almost broke my back and felt dizzy.

 _The sun was up way over my window?!_

 _I_ _missed_ _school_!

My mouth hung agape in disbelief. I had overslept!

I let out a groan of exasperation and lay back down again. Finally, after making a decision, I got out of bed to shower and change into my uniform.

 _No harm going to school late, right?_ A cheeky smile rose on my face. _Better late than never, at most._

I wonder how that annoying yet lovable childhood friend of mine is doing . . . .

My smile faded as I thought about her. How was I supposed to avoid her? Well, maybe she herself would avoid me, so it's not that big a problem. Great.

Teitan High School, here returns your most famous and favourite detective, Kudo Shinichi!

 **Yet to be continued . . . this doesn't end here at "An Unusual School Day Part 2"! There's more story ahead, especially Part 3, so stay tuned for it! Remember, comments are welcome!**

 **Littlebutterflyever9**


	6. Suzuki Sonoko's Troubling News 01

**Chapter 6**

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Students rushed out of the class as the break time bell rang.

I just sat at my desk, hand cupping my chin, eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, Kudo!" Kojima Haruto called. "You coming for lunch or what?"

I looked up. "Oh, er . . . soon."

Kojima Haruto was my best and most trusted friend. He's the only other person to know about me shrinking into Conan (I told him before class started. And yes, I told him everything. Surprisingly, he was very understanding).

Everyone had been astonished at who came in the class late on a Monday morning. After staring at me for minutes, a classmate, Misaki Hiroshi, suddenly yelled, _"Kudo's back!"_ and everyone just started laughing and running up to me, clapping me on the back, messing up my hair and the likes. Sonoko was pretty shocked too-loved the expression.

Now they just left without me for break. They'd probably forgotten about me.

Ha ha ha.

Haruto came up to my desk with a cheeky grin on his face. "Thinking about your wife?" Before my face could actually turn the colour of a stop sign, he continued, "She's just there at her desk, like, literally _staring_ at you."

 _Eh?_

I looked. Sure enough, she quickly averted her eyes to anything but me. After a few seconds, she grabbed her bento and walked out of class.

"Heard you had a fight," Haruto said quietly.

"Hey!" I cringed. "How'd you know that?"

"Aha, so you guys _did_ fight," Haruto said triumphantly.

" _Eh_?"

"I just said my guess out loud to see whether my deduction was correct. First of all, you didn't go to school with her today. Secondly, you haven't made eye contact with her nor talk to her for an extreme period of time, which I didn't know was possible. So I figured that you guys totally lost it and fought."

I sighed. "You better not slip or I will give you a concussion using my soccer ball."

Haruto raised his brows. "You're on." He smiled. "Let's go for lunch. I'm ravenous."

"All right."

Oh, now I remember why Haruto hadn't been scared of the ball threat.

He's in my soccer team.

Aw. Missed chance!

* * *

First thing I did was stuff my face.

Canteen food isn't that good, but I had been absent too long from school to remember how it tasted. Besides, I was just _starving._

 _"Shinichi-kun!"_

"Uh-oh . . . ." Haruto muttered. "It's that blabber-mouth again."

Suzuki Sonoko marched up to us and pulled my collar. "Come with me."

"Why?"

" _Now_!"

"For what?"

"I have something to discuss with you."

"But I'm eating!"

"Who cares 'bout the food? We all know it sucks."

"I don't care, I'm starving!"

" _Kudo_ _Shinichi_!"

" _Suzuki_ _Sonoko_!"

She grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my chair. I staggered.

Haruto grasped my other arm. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere," she replied.

"No," I said firmly, looking at her in the eye.

"Shinichi-kun, this is _very_ important! Trust me. Don't roll your eyes at me, you Holmes freak, you have to. Start working your brains and listen to this! But first, we need to go someplace quiet."

I stared into her eyes for a little more than a few seconds.

Yep, all right, she was telling the truth.

Argh. _Hungry._

"All right, all right, I'm coming," I mumbled.

"Good!" she pulled my arm again. "No eavesdropping," she glared at Haruto and started pulling me in the direction of our class (nobody's there at break time, and doors are usually open).

I noticed Haruto shooting a concerned look at me as we walked away. I just shook my head and gave a thumbs-up as a reply. I caught him nodding before we rounded the corner and he was out of sight.


	7. Suzuki Sonoko's Troubling News 02

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, is it okay if you stop pulling my poor arm already?" I grumbled.

"Yes. We're here anyway." She plopped me down on a classroom chair and she sat across me.

"So? What do you want to say?" I asked in a monotone.

Sonoko's expression became serious (she actually got _serious_!) and said softly, "Shinichi-kun, if Ran was targeted by something evil, you would save her, even if you had a big, _big_ fight with her, right?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it again.

"You would, wouldn't you? Because you love her."

I didn't say anything, but I nodded slightly, eyes on the ground. The road stained with mud and rain came back to my mental imagery.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me that."

She said _thanks_?!

"Who are you and what have you done with Suzuki Sonoko?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well, this is kinda serious, so I am like, trying my best to not freak out."

"You have amazing control right now."

"Thanks. Again. All right, back to the point. Well, today I was walking to school by myself, because Ran told me that you were coming back to school today, and I figured that you would accompany her. Turns out I was wrong." She raised a brow. "Before classes started, she didn't tell me exactly, but she implied it. That you were Conan and everything. And you fought with her. I should give you one hard smack for it, by the way. Anyway, I arrived around the same time as her. I saw her by herself walking up from the front gate and stopped short and waited for her, not realising that I had been hidden by the shadow of a tree. But then I heard a click from somewhere behind Ran."

My expression did not change, but I was in Holmes mode, just as she said I should be, and my eyes widened slightly. "What was it?"

"Ran noticed it too, and turned around to look. By that time, it was gone, and she took a few steps up to the school, looking calm yet fearful. And that's where I purposely met her, so that she wouldn't be alone. But I could've sworn I saw it."

I grasped her shoulders impatiently. "Saw _what_?"

She stared into my eyes and she said quietly, "A gun. Targeted at Ran."

 **Wow...what a path this story has taken! New chapters are coming soon! What would Shinichi do now? Keep an eye on Ran himself without her knowledge, or tell her that she's being targeted? Or both, but at different times? Please, reviews!**

 **Lil'butterflyever9**


	8. The Plan 01 (A)

**Chapter 8**

"Why would someone ever target Mouri-san?" Haruto and I were eating together at lunch the next day. With an additional person sitting with us — Suzuki Sonoko.

After retelling Sonoko's story to Haruto, we had decided to team up to catch the criminal and save Ran from impending disaster.

"That's the point — I have no idea," I replied.

"Everyone likes Ran," Sonoko said, adding with a smirk, "Unless it's her dad going bonkers again because of his liquor."

Haruto laughed. "Maybe not. We need to figure it out. Do we have any plans at the moment?"

"Not really," I said. "Maybe Hattori has had a case like this before. I'll call him today."

"Shh!" Sonoko suddenly hissed. "Ran's coming!"

We immediately changed subject. "Hey, Haruto, football at the park today?" I grinned. Well, tried to.

"Oh, sure!" Haruto tried his best to give me a real smile, but he was too nervous. Sonoko tried to help by pitching in.

"You know, I think I'll come along. I could do _some_ use recording Shinichi-kun doing one of his good shots. _Right, Shinichi-kun?"_ She pressed, kicking me under the table.

"Oh, er, yeah, great, Sonoko! Maybe you can put it online too!" I laughed. Haruto clapped me on the back. I tried not to sweat too much.

"Hey, may I sit here?"

We froze, our smiles lingering on our faces as our eyes looked up to see Ran with her bento in her hands.

I was the only one who noticed they were shaking slightly.

"Er . . . ." I muttered under my breath and kicked Haruto under the table.

"Oh . . . oh! Konnichiwa, Mouri-san . . . sure, you can sit . . . I guess . . . ." Haruto mumbled.

Ran raised her eyebrows, concern lacing her features. "Are . . . you sure? Because it seems like you don't want me here . . . ."

We all stared at her in dismay. Well, except me. I was staring at my salmon teriyaki bento, silently picking at the fish.

"Ran! We'd never do that to you. Really. Just sit, okay?" Sonoko pleaded.

"Yes, we're completely all right with you sitting with us, Mouri-san," Haruto added. "It's just that . . . ." His voice trailed off.

"Someone here might not acknowledge you . . . ." Sonoko finished.

Nobody spoke for a moment. Ran avoided me and said with a smile, "No problem. I'm good."

"O-okay . . . ." Sonoko and Haruto murmured.

Sonoko shifted so that Ran could have some space.

"Haruto," I muttered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back as Ran and Sonoko started a conversation.

"We gotta get outta here."

"Yes sirree."

"Excuse us, Sonoko-san and Ran-san," Haruto said cheerfully. "We best be on our way."

Sonoko stood up immediately. "Where are you and that deduction nut going?"

"Somewhere," he said cheekily. "Don't worry," he added seriously, seeing the look on Sonoko's face. "We have something . . . kind of important to do."

Glancing at my solemn face, she slowly sat down again. "You better not find _him_ yourself, idiots."

"Of course not! We don't even know who _he_ is yet." Haruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we just need to confirm something with Hattori and we'll be back," I gave Sonoko one of my cocky smiles. The ones I usually reserve for Ran. Only.

I saw her wide-eyed, staring at me and Sonoko, looking like she was going to cry.

 _I bet she's feeling jealous,_ I sniggered inwardly. _Revenge, Ran, revenge. That argument had been started because of you. This is just a little taste of your oh-so-needed medicine._

"Shinichi, we'd better go," Haruto whispered in my ear.

"Uh-huh." I took one last glance at Ran.

Haruto's hand on my shoulder, and with him looking back as well, I walked away from the two girls, one of whom was on the verge of crying, I had just one thought in mind.

I never want to see that expression on her face ever again.

 _I'm sorry, Ran._

 _Hold on just a little longer._

 _Just a little while more, and my cold attitude towards you will subside together with the fragments of the past._


	9. The Plan 01 (B)

**Chapter 9**

"Sonoko?"

"Yeah, Ran?" We were still at the canteen, waiting for Shinichi-kun and Haruto-kun to come back. But obviously, they weren't. That meant I had to go back to class and wait for them there. I was eating my teriyaki sandwich then, and Ran was patiently waiting for me to finish.

"What were you, Kojima-san and . . . _him_ talking about?"

I sweatdropped. "I-it's nothing, Ran! Don't bother about it."

"Sonoko."

"Come on, Ran ..."

"I'm not going to let you get out of this canteen until you tell me what you three are planning. And if you're planning to get me and Shinichi back together, I'll have you know that I will _never_ do that until he apologises!"

I gulped. _Good luck, Shinichi-kun._ "Ran, really, it's nothing you need to know about. We were just talking about football and homework, as every other high school student does, you know?"

"Right. Am I supposed to believe that lame excuse? We're not five anymore, Sonoko. And only Shinichi talks about football. That's the first and lamest excuse that comes to his mind besides Sherlock Holmes."

"Um, well. . . ." _Come back and_ save _me, you two idiotic nuts!_

"Sonoko. You're my best friend, right?"

"Y-yes, of course, Ran," I said absent-mindedly as I stood up to throw my sandwich wrapper in the bin and headed in the direction of class. Ran followed me.

"Then you'd tell me, right? What you guys are doing."

I sighed. "Ran, why do you want to know about it so badly? Shinichi-kun, Haruto-kun and I were just chatting. About normal things, like football and homework, and some of Shinichi-kun's cases. Especially the _very_ _recent_ ones. Would it really have been a big difference if you had been there?"

Ran's eyes widened. "What about Shinichi's cases? Did he tell you anything about the Black Organisation?"

I raised a brow. "Why are you asking about the B.O. all of a sudden?"

Ran fiddled with her thumbs. "Because . . . I feel that Shinichi's not telling me something important about them."

Huffing, I replied, "If that Holmes freak didn't say anything about the "important piece" you're wanting to hear, then I guess it's something that he doesn't want to tell you at the moment."

"But I want to know! And that's why you need to tell me. _Please,_ Sonoko!" she insisted with a pleading expression.

I sighed. "Ran, you've got to give him some _time_ to himself. You've waited for four months for him, despite me bringing you handsome "princes" to your "castle" and making you go on blind dates. You totally refused the blind dates and all of the attention from those "princes"! If you could wait _four_ months with all those distractions, you surely can wait a few more _days,_ can't you? And I'm not telling you anything for your own safety. _Our_ safety. Okay?"

Something resembling a spark of fire flickered in Ran's eyes. "Safety? You think I care about my _safety_ anymore?" She snorted a sarcastic laugh. "So now you're on _his_ side, huh? After all that he did to me? You don't really care about my feelings, do you? Fine! Go ahead and defend him all you want!" With that, she stomped off.

"Chotto, Ran! I wasn't . . . ." I faltered as I watched Ran with a sober expression. _Ran . . . Shinichi-kun, you'd better hurry up and figure out who's trying to shoot Ran and then finally tell her whatever she wants to know about the B.O, because I don't think either of you will survive this separation for long!_


	10. The Plan 02 (A)

**Chapter 10**

"Shinichi, are you going to call Hattori?" Haruto asked me as we walked out to the school field.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to ask him if he knows anything about this serial killer."

Just then, my mobile phone rang. "Great!" I exclaimed. "Good timing, Hattori!" I picked up and put it on speaker.

"Moshi moshi, Kudo Shinichi desu."

 _"Yo, Kudo. How're you?"_

"Hi Hattori. Fine, ever since I returned to my original body."

 _"Good. Now, I have something really important to tell ya. Listen carefully, ya understand?"_

"Hattori, what's going on? I need to ask you something."

 _"Well, your question can wait because Gin and Vermouth escaped prison. They're on the run."_

I paled. Haruto's mouth hung agape. " _W-what_?!"

 _"Take care of Nee-chan, okay? I have enough evidence to safely say that Gin is targeting her."_

Haruto and I gasped. " _What_?! Why?"

 _"On the prison walls of Gin's cell. There are cavings of Nee-chan and ya in ya smaller form; it became totally obvious to me when I inspected it."_

I cursed. "Damn! Now we have to look out for Ran. Argh! How'd they even escape?"

 _"Looks like they had a tool to bend the prison bars. The bars were completely out of shape when we arrived."_

I gritted my teeth. "Gin . . . ."

 _"Stay safe, won't ya, Kudo?"_

". . . Definitely."

 _"And Nee-chan too?"  
_

I paused for a split second before replying, "Yes. Definitely. Thanks, Hattori."

 _"Welcome. I'll pass more info I hear."_

"Thanks, Hattori. Good day."

 _"Ha! Good day to ya too, Kudo."_

I hung up. I met Haruto's eyes.

"Looks like we have some spying to do."

He nodded once, his brows furrowed, face solemn. "It's the Organisation that made you small, right? They escaped."

"Two of them. One not so dangerous, other _deadly_."

"We've got to inform Sonoko-san about this infomation and also stay quite close to Ran-san now," Haruto noted. "We best be careful."

"Yeah." I clapped my phone shut and stuffed into my pocket. "Let's go back to class."

We ran back into the school building.

 _Gin . . . why, you . . . ! I'll make sure you are back behind bars, and_ stay _there!_


	11. The Plan 02 (B)

**Chapter 11**

"Kudo-san," Takahashi-sensei called sternly, "when are you going to take your eyes off Mouri-san and look at the board?"

My face flushed so hard that the whole of my ears and even the back of my neck was red. Ran's face was as red as mine. Everyone was roaring with laughter, teasing, _"Kudo can't take his eyes off his pretty girlfriend"_ and _"Isn't she cute, Kudo?"._ Even Haruto and Sonoko were covering their mouths with their hands and chuckling.

"Please explain yourself, Kudo-san," Takahashi-sensei demanded.

"Well, Sensei," I said after a few moments of silence, locking eyes with Ran. "I actually can't tell you; it's a secret that has to remain a secret until the mission has been completed." I turned back to Sensei again with such a sombre face that even the mathematics teacher was surprised. "But I can assure you it had, or has, _nothing_ to do with any form of romance."

I noticed Ran's eyes widening at my solemn reply. So were my classmates. Usually when Sensei catches me staring, I'd blush, stutter, babble, and then be embarrassed, but not this time. I was taking my job very seriously. A clap echoed throughout the classroom and everyone turned to see Sonoko clapping her hands. Suddenly, all of them joined in, even Haruto, Takahashi-sensei's mouth agape.

I sighed, eyes half-lidded.

"Everything you do now is fantastic, isn't it, Shinichi?" Haruto whispered into my ear, grinning.

"Guess so . . . ."

"Happy you — more fans."

" _Not_ happy — too many chocolates on Valentine's. One time, I ate all at once. Big mistake — I got a sore throat and lost my voice for a week."

Haruto burst out laughing.

I glanced back at Ran. She looked away, but not before lingering her stare.

 _I have to keep looking at you, Ran, whether you like it or not. I have to. We all have to._

 _I need to protect you. I_ want _to protect you. I will defend you with my life._

 _And I will keep my word._


	12. Operation: Keep Ran Safe

**Chapter 12**

" _What? No way!_ " Sonoko's expression would have made me laugh totally hard if I hadn't been in such a serious problem.

"Suzuki-san, it is study hall period, not lunch break," Hirota-sensei reprimanded from the front of the class. Everyone stared at Sonoko, including Ran.

"Hai, Sensei," Sonoko replied, using her book as a cover for her face as everyone turned back to their own books.

Ran lingered her stare for a moment before lowering her head to continue reading her history book.

"Yeah, it's true," Haruto sighed.

"Unfortunately," I muttered.

It was only during lunch or study hall we were able to communicate; during lunch, Ran would be sitting with her other friends, and during study period she would be sitting two rows behind us, Haruto and I together, and Sonoko just behind us.

"B-but that means . . . you're going to be targeted by them again, and Ran . . . ." She covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out loud. "Ran is in danger!"

I nodded solemnly. "I think, that the person who had, and is still trying to shoot her, is Gin. Vermouth wouldn't be able to bear the sight of shooting the person who saved her two years ago."

"Does that mean we have to sit with her everyday?" Sonoko complained. "Although Ran's my best friend, her persistant questions are starting to become _unbearable._ Only just now she asked me why I keep avoiding her. I had a _super_ hard time geting out of _that_ one. And don't even get me started on the other questions she asks."

Even though I didn't feel like laughing, my mouth was twitching. Typical Ran and Sonoko.

"What should we do, Shinichi?" Haruto asked.

The two of them stared at me.

"I — I don't know," I muttered.

After a few minutes of pondering, Sonoko snapped her fingers. "Hey, I have an idea. We should do this — Haruto-kun, you talk to Ran once in a while, then report to Shinichi-kun, and I will keep an eye on her every time of the day, unless she is at home."

"Are you sure that will work?" Haruto questioned.

"It's fine, actually," I said airily, Sonoko's plan rushing through my mind at a supersonic speed.

"What? Really?" They said in unison.

"Yeah, for a start. Haruto can ask her questions like "how are you?" and stuff like that, and make her tell him everything." I narrowed my eyes at Haruto. "Just make sure she doesn't get _too_ close to you."-Haruto smiled sheepishly- "Anyway, after that, he can report to me what she has said, and Sonoko can keep track of her and her emotions. Isn't that what your plan is, Sonoko?" I grinned.

Sonoko stared at me before nodding once. "Er — yeah. Right. Good summary, Shinichi-kun."

"Then it's settled," Haruto smiled. "Operation "Keep Ran Safe" is on the go!"

 **Hey everyone, how's it so far? Awesome, right? Haha. Chapter 13 is coming soon, updating it tomorrow or after tomorrow. So much work to do! Primary Six Preliminary Examination is coming up soon, gotta prepare. Don't worry, I will never leave my story incomplete! Will always update! Just give me time to, you know, think out the plot and write it. :) Reviews please! Thank you all for being so encouraging! If you have any good ideas for my story, don't be afraid to tell me in the comments! :D**

 **Littlebutterflyever9**


	13. Kojima Haruto's Responsibility

**Chapter 13**

"Ohayou, Ran-san," I greeted cordially.

Mouri-san turned around and our eyes found each other's.

"Oh . . . konnichiwa, Kojima-kun," she smiled slightly.

 _Great, this makes everything easier._ I furrowed my eyebrows, a determined look on my face. _You can do this, Haruto. For Sonoko. For Ran-san herself. And most importantly, for Shinichi's sake!_

"How are you?" I asked as I fell in step beside her.

She put a finger to her chin, eyes looking up to the sky. "I . . . guess I'm fine." She glanced at me with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Ah, well, er . . . nothing," I stammered, smiling nervously. "Just wanted to know, after . . . you know, everything."

It was Thursday, and it was my first day of "light hearted interrogation" with Mouri Ran-san. Shinichi said that the best time to talk with her was when she was going to school. So Shinichi and I swapped places.

"Kojima-kun?"

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my musings.

Ran-san looked at me , concern lacing her features. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, what? Oh! I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Thank you."

Her brows furrowed slightly, she asked, "By the way, Kojima-kun, you don't usually walk by this route to school, right? You live somewhere further than me, so you always take a shortcut. How come you are walking this way today?"

I marvelled at how she knew I lived further away from school and that I took a shortcut (I thought I was the only one who knew about that!).

I couldn't help but ask. "How do you know?"

She cast her gaze to the ground. "He told me. That's why I know."

"He?"

"You know. That freak."

" _Uh-huh_ . . . am I supposed to know any freak?"

"You should know who that freak is. You're friends with him."

"I don't make friends with freaks, so how can I be friends with _that_ freak?"

"I don't know, ask yourself that!"

For a few moments, I couldn't think of anything to say. Then I just went straight to the point. I lowered my gaze, saying quietly, "Shinichi told you, didn't he?"

She was silent for a few seconds, but then nodded once.

I straightened up. "Guessed so."

"My birthday's coming up."

She changed topic so fast, and I was halfway in my own world about Ran-san and Shinichi that I didn't even have time to catch the phrase. "I beg your pardon?"

"My birthday's coming up." She didn't look like she was excited.

I tried. "Are . . . you excited?"

She shook her head slowly. "No."

"Why not?"

"I . . . ." She paused.

"You can tell me," I coaxed. I slapped myself mentally. _Damn, Haruto, that's not how you coax something out of a girl. Not just any girl, either —_ Shinichi's _girl!_

"It's all right," she said softly. I looked at her.

"Something always happens on my birthday. On my fourth birthday, I almost got kidnapped. On my fifth birthday, my mom left me and my dad. They're still married, but they live separately." She paused. "And just before my seventeenth . . . ."

I could almost hear her unspoken words.

 _Just before my seventeenth . . . my childhood friend left me._

My gaze softened. "He didn't really leave you, you know."

She turned away. "I don't care. It's his fault. He should fix it."

"But then again, you didn't accept it. The truth."

"How was I supposed to? He was there all along, lying lying _lying._ " Her hands curled into fists.

I felt myself reach out a hand to steady her by the shoulder. "You want to skip school for the day? You don't seem very well."

She shook her head. "I'm okay. I just . . . ."

I smiled at her, releasing her. "It's fine. I know how you feel. I couldn't believe it either."

"He . . . he told you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he told me everything. He told me how painful it had been to lie to you. After all, his tagline is "There is only one truth!" and yet he can't live up to it. It must have been utterly depressing."

She looked down at the ground. "Had it really been that hard?"

"Ran-san." She looked up at me cautiously.

I kept my gaze to the front. "From what I've heard from him, he had been on a date with you at Tropical Land. Before going home, though, he spotted an illegal trade of money with the men in black. He told you to go home by yourself, and he went off. For some reason, you didn't follow. He got caught by the men in black, was knocked down with a hard blow of a metal pipe, and was fed a poison. Fortunately, the poison had been the latest that Miyano Shiho had created — which meant that, instead of killing people, it shrunk them. Shinichi shrunk, and was discovered by some policemen on patrol. He got treated by a doctor, and while he was there, he couldn't understand why everyone called him a boy. So when he discovered he had shrunk, he ran all the way to Agasa Hakase's place and convinced him that he was the real Shinichi. Agasa Hakase told him that he couldn't tell anyone about what had took place. If he did, that person would also be targeted."

"I hated that." She shivered.

"I know you did. And you still do, don't you?"

She shrugged.

I continued. "Anyway, Shinichi agreed, and when he was trying to find himself something that could alter his looks, you came in. You found him wearing his dad's old glasses and as you cornered him to the bookshelf, he came up with the fantastic name of Edogawa Conan, from his favourite authors Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo. Then Agasa Hakase pleaded for you to take care of his so-called "relative" and you agreed."

"I wish I hadn't."

"What's been done has been done, Ran-san. As much as both of you would like to change the past, you can never do that. It's impossible."

She looked at me with such melancholy that I felt ready to hug her, even though Shinichi would have killed me. But if he saw Ran-san like this and wasn't there — only me — I doubt he would mind. "Is there any way to get rid of this feeling of betrayal?"

"You just have to trust him."

She dipped her chin to her chest.

To lighten up the mood, I smiled slyly. "Then you just had to go and confess your feelings to little Conan. And it was actually _him_!" I could see her face turning red. I then grinned like a cheshire cat, whispering, "By the way, I also heard you had a bath with him."

She gasped and pushed me away. "How do you know that?!" Her face wouldn't have been able to get any redder! I laughed for quite a while after that, with her pushing me away everytime I got closer. After the fifth push, I whined, "Come on, Ran-san, we all know that that had been a coincidence and you had no idea it was you _boyfriend._ " I started laughing again.

She growled. "Shut up, Haruto-kun!"

I smirked. "Keep going on like that, Ran-san! Everyone will admire you then."

She started to walk a little faster.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I was just teasing." She faltered as she heard my words. I kept my cheerful smile up, pointing to the blue building. "Look, we're here already!"

Teitan High School loomed over us and we stopped to admire it.

After a few moments of silence, Ran-san glanced at me. "Haruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you . . . for the little conversation." She smiled shyly.

I beamed. "Welcome. Don't be afraid to come to me whenever you feel sad." Just before she went her way, though, I added, "About Shinichi, Ran-san . . . you just have to trust him. That's what you did four months ago, and he came back. If you had really trusted him then, trust him now."

Her eyes stared into mine. She nodded slightly, then turned around and started walking towards the school.

As I watched her walk away, my smile faded and a thought came to my mind.

 _Will you really count on my words, Ran-san?_

 _I hope you do. That's all we can do at the moment — hope._

 **Hi everyone, the Chapter 13 you've all been waiting for has finally been completed and updated! Sorry I'm a day late** _—_ **yesterday did _not_ give me any free time to myself at _all._ Hope you all like it! I'm dead tired now, Chapter 14 will come out next week Tuesday or Wednesday, or later, depending. Please continue to review!**

 **Lil'butterflyever9**


	14. Gin's Weakness?

**Chapter 14**

"So how are you, Shinichi?" Professor Agasa asked.

I huffed. "Fine."

I was at the Professor's having a cup of coffee and a chat. It was raining outside at that moment, so I wasn't able to go to Haruto's to discuss with him about his first interrogation. However, I would see him later on, if the rain stopped.

I then added as an after-thought, "If you actually consider being ignored by Ran _and_ trying to protect her from Gin at the same time, _fine_."

The Professor choked on his coffee. " _What?"_ he spluttered.

"Yeah. He and Vermouth escaped and now Gin's targeting Ran."

A familiar voice cut through the conversation. "Then we are all in danger, aren't we, Kudo-kun?"

We turned to see Ai Haibara—or, Miyano Shiho. She had transformed back using the antidote too, but stayed home most of the time.

I nodded solemnly. "They had a tool to bend the bars of the prison cell they were locked in. And they did it during the prison guards' lunch break."

Her eyes narrowed. "He can't just run around like that, he'll go completely berserk! And start killing off everyone you love one by one. He hates you, Kudo-kun. Likewise, he will hate all your family and friends."

I sighed, putting my chin on my palm. "There's got to be a way to stop him."

Haibara shrugged. "The only one who can figure it out is you."

I turned my head to the window, lost in deep thought.

 _I need to find his weakness._

 _Does this kind of human criminal even_ have _a weakness. . . ?_

 **Hi everyone, here's Chapter 14! Sorry if it isn't that long, but I promise that the climax will be rising in a few chapters later! You'll all be giving me horrified glares because of the last part of that particular chapter** *smiles gleefully* **:D. Please do be patient with me as school is starting next week and chapters might take a longer time to update. Here's a little hint: Chapter 15 will be Haruto relating to Shinichi about what Ran said to him. Please continue to support me! Thank you all!  
**

 **Littlebutterflyever9**


	15. Shinichi's Big Responsibility—Ran!

**Chapter 15**

"It's a storm out there. Sure you're not wet, Shinichi?" I asked as the boy stepped through the doorway. The rain was still pouring, and had started at least three hours ago. But incredibly, even though his little "dome" had offered limited shelter, Shinichi looked as dry as ever.

"Don't worry," he said confidently. "I'm not someone who gets sick easily. And I definitely don't want to ruin your house by walking around soaking wet. When the rain lightened, I borrowed an umbrella from the Professor and ran here."

I nodded, a smile emerging on my face. "Let's go to my room!"

He grinned. "Sure."

We climbed the steps to my bedroom. And . . . .

"Wow . . . !"

"Cool, right?" I said proudly.

"Totally," he agreed.

My room, despite being a normal bedroom with pale blue walls and a king-sized bed, also had a large wooden desk with all sorts of technological items such as laptops, phones, wires and . . . yeah, you readers can probably see it in your mind's eye.

"You are a tech whiz?" he asked, expression priceless.

I nodded heartily. "Yeah, I know I'm awesome. You know, that's why I'm always the ICT monitor." I gestured to the velvet leather chairs. "Have a seat!"

He sat and I followed suit. "About Ran-san . . . ."

"Yeah. How was it? Your first interrogation."

"Went pretty well, actually." I related everything to Shinichi, her feelings, her intentions, and her birthday.

Shinichi gasped when I mentioned it. "I totally forgot!"

I laughed. "You always forget."

He cupped his chin in his left hand. "I guess. I need to get her something . . . ."

"Anyway Shinichi, did you get any more info about Gin?"

"Not at the moment. Haibara said I need to find his weakness."

"Does that guy even _have_ a weakness?"

"No, but he has obviously has a few 'strongnesses'." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Idiot."

"What do we do, Haruto?"

I side-eyed him. "We just have to watch out for Ran-san, I guess." We sat in silence for a while.

Suddenly, my phone rang. "Moshi moshi, Kojima Haruto desu."

 _"Haruto-kun!_ " Sonoko-san's voice screamed from the other end of the line.

I took my phone away from my ear. "Woah, Sonoko, why are you screaming? What's wrong?"

 _"It's an emergency! You better let Shinichi-kun know this, so put on your speaker!"_

My eyebrow twitched yet I could not help but feel concerned. "All right, all right." I turned on the speaker. "Shinichi, Sonoko says its an emergency and you need to hear what she says."

His brows furrowed. "What emergency?"

Sonoko's voice blared from my phone. _"Shinichi-kun, Haruto-kun, Ran hasn't been coming to school for a few days already, right?"_

We both glanced at each other and said in unison, "Yes."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hey, Ran's not here today again, you know," Sonoko said as they were heading home from school._

 _"Yeah, she never misses school, does she?" Shinichi agreed._

 _"It's been three days already. Where could she be?" Haruto wondered._

 _The three looked at each other. "Did something happen to her?"_

 _"Gin," Shinichi gritted his teeth._

 _"Hey, don't jump to conclusions," Sonoko said, unconvincingly. "Her dad would have told us if so, right? He knows you were Conan and definitely would tell you if Ran went missing."_

 _Shinichi rolled his eyes. "That's obviously why he doesn't want to tell me. He doesn't trust me like he used to."_

 _"We'll wait," Haruto said, his voice firm yet calm. "That's all we can do at the moment. Hope and wait."_

 _They soon parted ways, Haruto's words weighing their conscience and heart._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Sonoko's voice was urgent as she yelled over the phone, _"Ran's dad finally admitted that she's actually been missing for_ five _days already, which means she had been taken away last Wednesday night when Ran's dad wasn't in!"_

"WHAT?!" Shinichi and I were immediately on our feet. " _HOW COULD HE NOT HAVE TOLD US THAT?!"_

 _"I have no idea, don't take it out all on me! He just told me 'cause he says he can't handle the stress anymore and admits he needs our help._ _He came barging into the house shouting her name but she didn't respond, and he's already made a police report. But he kept it from us! More importantly, he kept it from Ran's_ darling _husband and_ ME! Geez!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes as he fired, "Where are you? Are there any clues?"

 _"I'm at her place. In fact, there are clues. There's a stubbed cigarette on the floor and looks like it's been stepped on, plus a black button. I'm assuming it's Vodka's. Also, thanks to my sharp eyes, I found a strand of white hair on the floor. And_ that's _probably Gin's. In fact, they've left a note!"_

Shinichi's eyes went wide _. "_ They left a _what?"_

 _"A note, you deaf deduction maniac! By the way, I didn't touch anything. I left them where they were._ _Meet me there in a one-sixth of an hour. Oji-san's gone out to drink some beer to calm himself, so you better hurry if you want to find out more!"_ With that, she hung up.

Shinichi and I both stared at the now silent phone. Then right on cue, rushed down the stairs two at a time to the front door, with me yelling a "Going somewhere!" in reply to my mother's curiosity and slamming the door behind us.

We put on our shoes at lightning speed and ran down the street.

"Well, Shinichi, our lives just got better, didn't it?" I said sarcastically as I gathered every ounce of energy I had and channeled them into my legs.

"You're right," he agreed sardonically, his pace matching mine. "They did."

As we ran down the road to Ran-san's place, I had a frightening thought in mind as reality dawned on me.

 _Ran-san had been kidnapped._

 _By the most merciless member of the most dangerous organisation in the world._

 _By Gin, of the Black Organisation._

 **Hey everyone, isn't this the most awesome chapter in _weeks?_ I'm starting to get a bit more serious for this part of the story, because the climax is coming right to your doorstep in a few chapters more! Looks like things have taken a slight twist! Ran has been kidnapped! What would the three friends do now? Stay tuned, Chapter 16 coming out on 27th June, Wednesday, later or earlier, as usual, depending. School starts again next Monday, please do be patient with me and this Fanfic! Thank you for following me all this time!  
**

 **Lil'butterflyever9**


	16. Mouri Ran's Interrogation

**Chapter 16**

"So, Mouri Ran, would you tell us about this Kudo Shinichi that has made my blood boil to unbelievable degrees?" The long blond hair man stared terrifyingly at me.

I gritted my teeth, a strand of hair falling across my bruised face. "No."

I had suddenly been grabbed by this freak from my room. I had no idea how he managed to unlock the front door, much less how he knew where I lived. For some time, he had continuously been asking about Shinichi, and when I don't reply, he beats me with a wooden stick.

 _Why . . . ? What kind of connection does Shinichi and this cruel criminal even have . . . ?_

In addition, I had been beaten repeatedly, grazed "lightly" in the stomach by a knife, strangled for ten seconds straight and shot in the arm during the five whole days that I had been stuck here. And yet I did not give into the temptation of releasing information about Shinichi.

You ask me why I held back? Honestly speaking, I, too, have no idea. But I had a sinking suspicion that this was the case that Shinichi had been looking into and was why he had been disappearing often.

The frightening man stood up and poked a piace of caved metal from the fire place with a stick. "Then I shall have to do this the hard way."

He took it gingerly from the floor with his gloved hand and pressed it tentatively into my skin. I jolted at how hot it was.

"Tell me about Kudo Shinichi, and his secret! How is he still alive? I killed him, me, Gin of the Black Organisation, five months ago when he interfered with our blackmailing business! Tell me now!" he screamed, his voice getting fiercer and fiercer as he pressed the metal forcefully into my skin.

Searing pain travelled up my stomach and I screamed, thrashing. As I was cornered, I had limited space for jolting violently. So I had to bear the white hot pin pressing into my side.

After an eternity, he released the metal.

I tried to calm my breathing rate. It had burned. It had been white hot. I'm still not going to say anything!

"Tell me now!" he screeched.

I made eye contact with the man. I gave him my hardest stare and said staidly and stubbonly, "Never."

He let out a frustrated yell and threw the piece of metal forcefully onto the floor. When he locked eyes with me again, they were entirely made up of anger and hatred.

"When you wake up later, we'll be continuing this interrogation of ours," he snarled, loading his gun.

My eyes widened in shock. _No . . . !_

"This is a stun gun. It'll knock you out for twenty-four hours. Goodnight, _Mouri Ran._ Until tomorrow's interrogation." And he pulled the trigger.

As the dart shot me, I couldn't help but think of the three last words that made me feel very cowardly. But I needed to say it.

 _Shinichi . . . please . . . help . . . !_

 ** _And here's your Chapter 16!_**

 ** _I'm back after a week's delay of no laptop! I have limited time nowadays, however, please do be supporting as this story will end! Please, review!_**

 ** _Littlebutterflyever9_**


	17. Clues 01

**Chapter 17**

I stopped searching for clues.

 _Ran_?

Rushing to the window, ears alert, eyes swiping their gaze methodically out of the open window, I couldn't help but shout her name.

"Ran!"

 _Shinichi . . . help me, please!_

I shook my head violently, running a hand through my already tousled hair. Had it been my imagination?

"Shinichi, what's wrong?"

I blinked. Haruto had been by my side the entire time. Sonoko as well.

"We were looking for clues when you suddenly shouted Ran's name, you know," Sonoko finally clarified. "Are you sure you haven't gone crazy?"

"No, I—I . . . ." I stuttered. "I kind of . . . heard _her_ voice. In my head."

They stared at me dumbly.

"Shinichi, you're going hysterical," Sonoko laughed.

"I don't think he is," Haruto said, his voice trailing off.

"It felt real yet like a dream," I noted weakly, sitting on the couch.

Sonoko's smile faded, only leaving an understanding face.

"We'll find her."

We stared at each other. We had just said it in unison! We offered each other a faint smile.

"We won't rest," I started.

"Until we find her," Haruto continued.

"No matter what ever happens to us," Sonoko finished.

We stood silent for a few moments more, then went back to work.

 **Hi everyone, I sincerely apologise for the weeks that I have not uploaded my story. I really didn't feel like continuing it, especially since I had tons of homework and studying to do. But what kept me going was you! I really think that if you weren't giving me awesome feedback, I wouldn't have continued this story and I couldn't let you down! Please keep supporting me until this story is finished! There might even be another fanfiction, but stay tune for this fanfic's ending first!**

 **Littlebutterflyever9**


	18. Hallucinations 01

**Chapter 18**

"Where am I?"

I was standing on parched ground. Up ahead, there seemed to be no end. Feeling lost, alone, helpless in the unending pathway of darkness, I called out in uncertainty.

"Dad?"

I looked around but saw nothing but foreboding, pitch black darkness.

"Sonoko? Haruto-kun?"

I abruptly felt a stab of pain in my stomach and I winced, dropping to the floor like crumpled paper.

I'd never felt this weak in my entire life.

I opened my mouth to call a certain _someone_ , but the pain came rushing back with such ferocity I had to curl up into a ball and endure it.

And how it _hurt._

 _This is what Kudo Shinichi felt when you disregarded him,_ a disembodied voice whispered.

I whimpered. "Let me go, please . . . ."

 _He had felt lost, alone, anxious, helpless, almost gave up . . . tell me, was that worth it?_

I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. "It was his fault, _his_ fau— _ow_!" I pressed myself to the cold floor and squeezed my eyes shut as the stab of pain became a ferociously burning sensation. "Stop it, stop . . . ." My voice was failing.

 _Are you trying to deceive yourself? It was not his fault._

I opened one eye, sweating and gasping for breath. I knew what was going to come next, but still the impact of the words made me cringe.

 _It was yours._

 **Your eighteenth chapter up to date!  
** Lil'butterflyever9


	19. Clues 02

**Chapter 19**

"Is this all?"

I stood with Shinichi and Sonoko, staring at the clues on the table.

"Yeah."

Sonoko started listing the things we had. "One stumped cigarette, one black button, one strand of white blond hair, and those foot marks on the floor. They must have had a hard time forcing Ran to go with them." She laughed slightly, stopping as suddenly as she had started. A lengthy silence followed.

I bowed my head, hands cupping my chin, recalling Sonoko's phone call. "Didn't you say you found a letter?"

Sonoko snapped her fingers. "Oops, almost forgot." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope, dropping it on the table.

Shinichi picked it up, tore open the envelope and read out its contents.

 _Silver Bullet,_

 _Angel is in danger. Gin has placed her in custody, and the punishments are harsh. Some examples of punishment include caning, beating, broken bones, gun wounds, and … I don't think you'd want to know the rest._

 _You must save Angel. She needs your help more than ever now, no matter what bad things she has done to you. We are in an abandoned building near Tokyo Tower. I trust that you would be able to find it. I, too, do not want anything bad to happen to her. I have hidden some protection vests and stun guns for you and your friends somewhere in the room. Please do look for them, and then go raid the building._

 _Silver Bullet, it's up to you now. Make a choice. And bear the consequences. For I know you'll succeed no matter what you choose._

 _Vermouth_

"Vermouth," Shinichi whispered.

Something from the perfectly white envelope fell to the carpeted floor. I picked it up.

It was a small silver key with a swirling pattern.

I stared intently at it. I had seen this key before. It was …

"This looks like Shinichi's house key!"

* * *

Sonoko and Shinichi stared at the silver item.

Shinichi frowned in confusion. "I still don't get why my house key is in that envelope. I'm sure Vermouth doesn't know what it looks like …."

Sonoko snorted. "This is the organisation that shrunk you, Shinichi-kun. What _can't_ they do?"

After an awkward silence, I snapped my fingers. "I got it!" I cried. Shinichi and Sonoko stared at me.

I smiled. "I think Vermouth didn't actually intend to leave the letter here."

"What do you mean?" Sonoko asked.

"Vemouth had Shinichi's house key. She must have meant to leave it outside his house, which means—"

"That's where the protection vests and stun guns are!" Shinichi finished, a grin slowly forming on his face. He clapped me on the back. "Great work, Detective."

I beamed. "My guess is that she accidentally dropped it when she ran off with Gin and Vodka."

"But why come if she didn't want Ran hurt?" Sonoko asked.

"She came just to see how Gin would handle her," Shinichi replied. "If he treated her too harshly, she would try to stop him."

Sonoko nodded slowly.

"Let's go," Shinichi bugged us. "I want to save Ran."

We three looked at each other, nodded firmly, and rushed out the door, slamming it behind us.

The three teenagers had different thoughts crossing their minds.

 _Ran …! You're coming back home with me. No matter what._

 _Ran, you've got to come back. Or I'll never forgive you! Nor Shinichi-kun, for failing to save you!_

 _Ran-san … even though we conversed only once, I still think you are a nice girl, and I believe you have the strength to endure whatever the B.O. is thowing at you._

They, though, had one identical thought it mind.

 _I will save you._

 ** _Hi everyone, thanks for still following me! Here's your next chapter. My second-final exams are coming up on Thurs, Fri, Mon, Tue, Fri, and the following Mon aft that. Sorry if I won't be able to update then. Please enjoy this when you can!_**

 ** _Lil'butterflyever9_**


	20. Hallucinations 02

**Chapter 20**

"I want to go home ..."

Horrid sounds and mental images swarmed around her, all of them negative.

 _You know what—I hate you!_

 _You're not smart. You're just a goody-two shoes!_

 _Cut the crap, Mouri. We all know who you really are. Hurts, doesn't it, to see and feel exposed?_

 _Oh, and you think YOU are brilliant? Just you wait!_

 _Ran? … Just shut up, will you?_

 _I never liked you, and I never want to see you ever again!_

 _Idiot._

… _Who are you?_

The last was the most painful. Someone didn't even bother recognising her. She thought she was going to feel tears trickle any second now, but she felt nothing.

She felt ... insensible.

"Please ... let me go home ...!"

 _You suck._

" _What did you just say?!"_

 _It's true, isn't it? You lost both of your childhood friends in one day. Did you do anything about it? No. Did you voice out your concerns? Big fat NO._

"I … I wanted to but—"

 _But what?_ Another voice whispered. _Too afraid to say anything? Or were you just comfortable with Kudo Shinichi with Suzuki Sonoko? Was Kojima Haruto a problem to you, too?_

With that reaching her ears, she was suddenly back in herself, mind and soul.

And as she fell to the floor (if it even was a floor), she let out the most horrendous and desperate scream that anyone (including herself) had ever heard, covering her ears like it meant her life.

" _NO_ _!_ "


	21. We're Ready

**Chapter 21**

Dusk had fallen, and the house was lit. It had taken a little more than half an hour to find the wanted item, and it was seven thirty-three. Sonoko and Haruto offered me the task of getting the bag out of my old drawer. I wouldn't have minded, actually.

If not for Vermouth choosing the drawer that I had given up trying to open years before.

I grunted as I heaved continuously. The said drawer was the only thing in the house that could not open properly, and it was only when I took more than five minutes did Haruto offer to help.

"Need a hand, Shinichi?" Haruto asked, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other on the bag.

"A little," I grumbled. "Thanks, Vermouth, for choosing the worst place you could've possibly chosen in my house! Stupid bag, too, for being too big."

"That bag has everything we need to save Ran, you know," Sonoko countered.

"Well, then, since you're so free just standing there, give me a hand, Sonoko!"

"Well, detective _nut_ , you never asked!"

"Guys, this is not the time to fight," Haruto said firmly. "If we don't work together at this point of time, _nothing_ will work out. So for once in your life. Let. It. Go."

Sonoko and I exchanged a glare that said, _I will argue more with you later._

"Got it!" Haruto said triumphantly as he gave the bag once last tug.

Out it came from the drawer. On a piece of paper were the words, _Save her._

We knew what we had to do. We dug through the bag ferociously and swiftly put on a bullet-proof vest, drew each of us a revolver and transceivers. We also found some rope, plus stun-guns for each of us.

We grinned. "To tie those measly losers up," Sonoko said evilly.

"Guns to stun them, too," Haruto laughed.

"And to make sure they're behind bars," I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"And now," Haruto started with a smile, gesturing for me to continue.

I finished the sentence for him with a confident twist of my lips that resulted in a assuring smirk. Sonoko exchanged the same grin with Haruto, hand on her hip as she stuffed the revolver into her very deep pocket, bullet-proof vest on.

It was seven-forty in the evening. We were very close to saving Ran now, because we had finished getting prepared.

"And now," I repeated for Haruto, grinning from ear to ear, _"we're ready."_

 **Hi everyone! Back to my old routine of updating new and old chapters. Hope you like it! I'm nearing the end of my fanfic, but of course, there's still quite a long way to go, especially what's going to come in the forthcoming chapters! Climax wouldn't be called "climax" anymore! It'll probably have no words to describe it, ha-ha. But for now, Chapter 21 up-to-date!**

 **Wish me luck! xD.**

 **Littlebutterflyever9**


	22. Are You Coming?

**Chapter** **22**

 _You are so getting a hard kick to your ass from Shinichi when he comes._

"You better hope your detective's coming," Gin sneered. I tried not to think so much about him coincidentally reading my mind.

I had learned his name hours ago, when a blonde woman called him for an "emergency". He had rushed out then, but not before he growled, _"Try escaping and it will do you more harm than good."_

I had rolled my eyes then. I wasn't going to even think about doing that—there was absolutely no way to escape. I had quadruple checked.

 _Guess it's my fault that Shinichi had to have a part in this._

I rolled my eyes."For the last time, he's coming. I'm sure of it. By the way, watch out, he just might kick your ass for abducting me." I kept my tone casual.

His eyes flashed dangerously and he kicked my already bruised stomach, making me grimace. He had hit it so many times I had gone slightly numb at the affected area. "If he tries, he is dead instantly."

I tried not to gulp. I raised my eyes up to him. He did not back down from staring at me. I slowly began to lose. I snapped my head away from him, closing my eyes. My wrists were hurting like hell.

 _Stupid metallic handcuffs. I wish you had never been invented._

The tiny room was dimly lit. Outside, the sun was slowly rising. The moon disappeared behind a tree, and light began to filter through the dirty window. Everywhere, wood was rotting. The room stank of iron.

Blood.

I had been handcuffed to a pipe. And that, you might say, was not very very _very_ dangerous.

If it hadn't been a gas pipe.

Oh wait—a _leaking_ gas pipe.

Gin had threatened numorous times to light a match. I had backed down after that, knowing my reason was not because of cowardice, but for safety. I had convinced myself of that.

 _Shinichi, I wonder if you really are coming._

"Gin!" Vodka—I had learned his name ages ago, too—called from just outside the room. His shadow loomed in front of the translucent window at the upper part of the door. "Boss needs you."

Gin _hmph_ ed and glared daggers at me. "I will be back."

I sighed as he closed the door with a slam.

 _Then again, you might still be so frustrated and upset about my earlier reaction that you might not have even noticed I hadn't_ _been attending school. But you're our first-class detective, Kudo Shinichi. I'm sure you noticed. And I'm sure Sonoko would have pointed that out to you._

 _The question is, are you going to do anything thing about it?_

I tried to convince myself of two things. One, Shinichi would obviously do something because he was _Shinichi._ Two, I hadn't slept for at least a day. So I just lay there with my thoughts and kept my mind busy with images of Shinichi until I fell asleep, not caring whether Gin was coming back or not. All I wanted was Shinichi.

 _Please ... you've got to come. Don't prove him right ..._

 _Shinichi ..._

 **Hi everyone, oh I am SO sorry this chapter was so late! Was pretty reluctant to do it, especially since I was correcting another fanfic for myself. Please enjoy, and don't stop reading the fanfic! Next chapter coming up soon! Once again, sorry for the lateness. Sincerely appreciate every follower.**

 **Lil'butterflyever9**


	23. Caught In The Crossfire

**Chapter 23**

"This is what we'll do," Shinichi whispered. "We'll sneak in, Sonoko, you'll call the police, Haruto, stay with her until I call for you. I'll face him myself and stun him. If anyone else comes running, it's your job to stun them, Haruto. Sonoko, stay on the sidelines unless it's a _completely_ unavoidable emergency."

"What? No way!" Sonoko replied indignantly. "We've come this far together, we're not letting you go alone!"

Shinichi sighed. "I'm sorry, Sonoko, but I have to. It's the only way to get Ran back."

I stood in silence. "Haruto? Are you okay?"

"Don't go dying on us now," I snapped, surprising myself.

Shinichi stared at me for a second before chuckling. "Even if I die," he mumbled. "Ran will be safe. And either way, I'm not going to let him finish me off so easily. Even if I get shot, the police are nearby. They'll come quick."

Sonoko and I exchanged a worried look. "Promise," I held out a hand.

Shinichi shook it. "Promised."

We silently made our way up the stairs of the empty rotting warehouse.

* * *

"It's over, Gin," Shinichi shouted as he aimed his gun at the blond-haired man.

Gin smirked. "This, Kudo Shinichi, is just the beginning." He aimed a gun at Shinichi.

I was stuck between rushing out there and keeping Sonoko safe.

"Haruto-kun?"

I dropped my gaze to Sonoko, who was staring at the situation. "Will he really be okay?"

My eyes softened, trying to calm her, but I myself felt a damp sense of foreboding penetrating even the crevices of my heart. "He'll be fine."

" _Give_ _her_ _up_!"

The yell reverberated through the room.

We had officially done it—we had secretly entered. Our plan had been furnished. We were almost done. The mission was almost complete. All we had to do was stun Gin and if anyone else came running, I'd do it. Ran-san would be safe. _We_ would be safe.

But what happened next got me thinking about the last sentence.

"This gun shoots bullets way faster than yours, Kudo," Gin sneered. "I wonder ... what would happen if I did _this_?"

He spun around and pointed the gun at ...

Ran-san.

Shinichi's eyes widened. Gritting his teeth, he replied, "Shoot me instead!" He sounded desperate, but he was probably trying not to show it.

I could see Ran-san's eyes widen in shock. "Shinichi! Don't!"

Gin laughed, a bitter, harsh bark of a sound. He did not turn to face Shinichi. He was still aiming at Ran-san.

"Goodbye, Mouri Ran." Sonoko was going to scream, but I covered her mouth and she buried her face into my shoulder. I couldn't look away.

And then ...

He pressed the trigger.

 **Uh-oh...**

 **And no, sorry, but do you think I'd give away spoilers for the next chapter? Mwahahahaha...**

 **Lil'butterflyeve9**


	24. Safe, But Not Truly Safe

**Chapter 24**

" _Shinichi_!"

My mind froze as I watched the tragic scene unfold before my very eyes.

It was like it unfolded in slow-motion—the merciless murderer staring at me wickedly, pointing a gun at me, which silently screamed, _you are so dead once you taste my bullets!_ , so I hadn't been too surprised when he actually pulled the trigger.

The thing that happened next was the one which made me freeze in shock.

Shinichi had anticipated the bullet's speed, and without further ado, he jumped … not _out_ of the way.

 _Into_ the way.

"Idiot! _Shinichi_!" I cried, my voice hoarse from screaming so loud.

Gin just stared, eyebrows raised, expression unreadable. After a second, he smirked, its very existence making me shudder. "How fortunate. One voluntarily down." He glared at me menancingly, pointing the gun at me again. "One to go."

I gritted my teeth, resulting in my jaw sending a painful jibe up my cheekbones, but I felt nothing. Gin started pulling the trigger. Once again, everything felt like it was slow-motion.

" _Over my dead body!"_ A mighty voice yelled, the sound reverberating though the room.

I whipped my head up. _Haruto-kun?_

" _And_ _mine_!" A more feminine voice exclaimed, but all the more as hard as steel.

My eyes widened. _Sonoko?_

Haruto-kun ran out from behind the shadows of the wall. He dodged a few of Gin's bullets, catching him slightly by surprise. Taking his opportunity, he raised his gun and fired.

Gin dodged, firing another bullet.

"You're wasting your bullets!" Haruto-kun hollered after a close miss to his chest. "You've only got one bullet left!"

Gin simply scoffed, saying nothing as he fired again.

Haruto rolled away, but not quick enough. The bullet grazed his shoulder, and he grimaced.

"Haruto-kun!" I shouted feebly, struggling against my bonds.

"Take this, you bastard!"

Gin started, as he turned as quickly as he could, gun ready—but he was not fast enough. A bullet pierced him in the neck, and he crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

Sonoko was breathing hard, and so was Haruto-kun. But they gradually regained their senses.

"Shinichi!" Haruto-kun ran over to him. I turned away from the pair as Sonoko ran to me, tears in her eyes. I smiled slightly.

 _Some things never change._

" _Ran_! You have _no_ idea how much we went though just for you! That was just a stunning bullet, by the way. And—are you bleeding?" She gently pulled me towards her as she undid the cuffs. My wrists could finally breathe again.

"So you _are_ bleeding," Sonoko self-confirmed as she took one look at my wrists. "Don't worry, I'll be right back," she assured me as she stood up. She walked over to Gin, placing his wrists in the cuffs.

 _Bless you, cuffs, for holding the enemy's wrists—I now forgive you._

Sonoko wasn't done. With some rope that she had brought along, she bound his legs, and gagged him. She then ran back over, wiping my blood with her coat. "It's okay already. Nothing bad's gonna happen to you anymore."

"Not me," I whispered, glancing at Haruto-kun who was busy pressing his phone.

Sonoko seemed to shrink a little as she put an arm around my shoulder. "He's tough. It'll be okay."

"Sonoko," Haruto-kun called as he pressed his ear to his phone. "I need you to inform Agase, Shinichi's parents' and also Miyano-san about Shinchi's current state. I'll phone the ambulance. He's got exactly fifty minutes, forty seconds to live."

"If he doesn't get treatment before that …?" Sonoko asked timidly.

Haruto-kun's bangs covered his eyes slightly. "Then … there will be no hope for him anymore."

I thought that the only way tears could actually stay in your eyes and not spill out was not to blink for a little while. But it didn't help.

The tears came falling.

Sonoko tightened her hold around me as she made the necessary calls with her own mobile phone. I couldn't hear what she said.

My mind had tuned her out.

Had tuned everything out.

I closed my eyes, trying to tune out the nightmare that was coming from the deepest and darkest shadows in the corners of my mind.

 _Shinichi. Why...? Why did you try to protect me although I had disregarded you?_

 _You have to live. You_ will. _Or I'll never know._

 **Hi everyone, I had been super lazy to continue writing, but I found time and forced myself to write, ha-ha. Here it is!**

 **Lil'butterflyever9**


	25. Escape

**Chapter 25**

"Can this damn ambulance go any quicker?" I muttered to myself, wringing my hands.

Sonoko was in between sleep and conciousness, the ambulance rocking in a way that made her drowsy enough to be in that state. Her phone teetered dangerously from her purse, threatening to fall over. I gently nudged it back into her bag. She didn't stir.

I stole a swift glance at Shinichi, comforting myself with the fact that his chest was still rising and falling.

 _He's still alive._

 _There's still hope._

 _We're all hoping._

The ambulance's sirens drowned out any fear that I once felt, the wailing numbing my senses.

A quiet but weary voice made its way into my ears.

"Haruto-kun?"

My gaze shifted to Ran, taking in her dim, tired eyes and messy bangs falling over her pretty face. I pursed my lips in concern.

"How're you holding up there?"

She shrugged, then winced. "Forgot my shoulders still ache."

"Take it easy."

She nodded. We stared at each other a few moments more.

Then it happened, just like I had half-expected it to.

The calm and unemotional facade shattered before my very eyes—gone were the tired eyes and straight posture. Gone were the calm breaths and peaceful looks on her face. What took their place was a slumped posture, short and shallow breaths, shivering and the shining of tears.

"Haruto-kun ..." she smiled thinly, her voice cracking, evidently trying to hold back her tears. "I can't ... keep a straight face any longer ..."

I softened, watching helplessly as she desperately fought the battle that was raging within her.

"Ran, it's okay," I said softly, a hand on her shoulder. "We need to believe that he will be okay. Like they say, 'belief is half of all healing', you know?"

She stared at me the way a lost puppy would. I looked deep into her cerulean blue eyes.

"He was brave when he saved you. Now we have to be brave for him."

She nodded slowly, the words floating in her head. Abruptly, the ambulance hit the brakes, and Ran, being in the next seat, accidentally fell onto me.

"Whoops," she laughed nervously. "Sorry about that ..."

I shook my head, a slight smile on my face. "It's fine."

One of the paramedics slid the metal screen open. "Everyone back there doing all right?"

"Yes, just fine, thank you," I replied. Ran agreed.

"Apologies about the sudden halt. Traffic can be horrendous at this time."

"No problem."

The paramedic took a look at Shinichi to make sure he hadn't moved out of place, and slid the screen back.

A snort made us turn our heads to a disoriented Sonoko, who was half-awake from her peaceful slumber and was busy shouting her way through her dream to reality.

" _LIKE I'D EVER LET YOU—mmfffmmmfff_ ... wait ... where am I?" Her eyes darted around the small cabin. "I thought we were in haunted house—" Her eyes landed on Shinichi, and her mind focussed. "Oh. Right."

Ran and I stared. I started counting the amount of time we had silence in the tiny cabin.

 _Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen ..._

Sonoko noticed our looks and finally broke the twenty-second long silence. "Okay, what? Was it something I said?"

We just started laughing, all the more at Sonoko's bewildered expression.

"Don't worry, Ran," I reassured her. "Shinichi will be just fine. Counting down, he has 39 minutes and 23 seconds and counting. We're going to be at the hospital in no time."

Ran wiped the remaining tears in her eyes and smiled. The smile convinced me of her confidence; genuine with a tinge of determination.

"Yes, I know he'll get through this. He's a tough detective geek, after all."

Sonoko did a double-take. "Okay, fill me in—what did I miss?"

I have to say, that was the first time in a long while we actually felt calm and like normal high-schoolers again. As we laughed and chatted through our situation, the wailing ambulance sped down the road at full speed, weaving through skillfully the bustling city streets of Tokyo.

 **So hi guys! Been soooooo long since I've last did this...Thank you for all your support! Sorry, my writing skills a little rusty...bear with me please! Thank you for waiting patiently. Next chapter out soon!**

 **To think about: Why did Shinichi get severely shot even though he had a bulletproof vest? And he had a revolver; why didn't he use it?**

 **lilbutterflyever9**


End file.
